Spirit Rangers
by purpledragon98
Summary: A new generation rangers are here. They're able to release their spirits through gems. Not a great summary, but later in the story you will see what it is about. It's like Jungle fury (a little)
1. Chapter 1

I'm wanting to write this story based on a dream I had and I'm wanting characters/rangers, I already have a Red ranger, I just need a few more, so if you want a character in my story please review/pm me. All I need is their:

Name:

Age:

Spirit:

Colour:

Species:

Power/Abilities:

Appearance:

For example:

Name: **Zane Brook**

Age: **18**

Spirit: **Tiger**

Colour: **Red**

Species: **Human/hybrid – As an experiment for a government program.**

Power/Abilities (if has any): _**Still working them out**_

Appearance: **Lightly tan, short black hair, sky blue eyes, usually wearing dark denim shorts, a red shirt with a jacket and black volleys. **

**And also a little bit of a background history**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys

Thanks for reviewing, I have been a little busy with school work and yesterday was birthday. But so far 4 people have a character in the story, jg13145 - Lily May Evans the yellow ranger, The Silver Magician of Chaos - Iris Rose Oliver the White ranger, k drama queen - Kacey Marks the pink ranger and Alek Sands - Daruis Rhodes the green ranger.

Spirit rangers team:

Zane Brook – Red – Tiger

Lily May Evans – yellow – owl

Iris Rose Oliver – White – Swan

Kacey Marks – pink – butterfly

Daruis Rhodes – green – dragon

Another character (joining the group later on)

Name:** Zig**

Age: **17**

Spirit:

Colour:

Species: **Alien**

Powers/abilities: **A** **telepathic, able copy to someone's Powers/fighting techniques.**

Appearance:** Looks like a regular human, Short pure white hair, Light blue eyes, Usually wearing A white T-shirt with a black dragon on it, and Oliver green shorts with Black converse.**

History: **Was forced to leave his planet, as a new empire toke power, The Empire threatened his family if he didn't find the Angel stone (protector of all living, brings life).**

I'm starting to write the first few chapters, you can review or pm me if you have any ideas for the story. I still needed another character – Blue ranger and can he/ she be a character with a dark past.

Thanks see you next time!

Purledragon98

P.S I don't own power rangers, only the context and my OC


	3. Chapter 3

Since I wasn't busy today I thought I write the first Chapter, only a few of the rangers will be in this chapter, but I find my blue ranger, I thought it would be good if is was a girl to make the group even with 4 boys and 4 girls. Littlehay – Juliet Felix (Jules) – grey wolf. Thanks everyone else who sent me their OC.

Chapter 1 – The spirit rangers

I walked through the gates of my high school, still a little shaken on what happened last night, it was playing over and over again in my head. I didn't really want to come to school today and leaving my sister alone at home. I know she is a grown woman but just last night.

* Flash back *

_I was staring straight in the eye's of a Robber, his gun pointing at me. In the background, my sister was screaming and trying to get out of the other men's grip. "Get up!" the robber said, still pointing the gun at me. As I got up, the man tried to punch me and I flipped back, hitting his chin. My sister had tripped the guy who had her and was charging at the other robber. The men stumbled back, then my sister tried kicking him in the head, he grabbed her leg and flung her across the room. "Don't move, We only came to raid the house, unfortunately you guys were here." The man said._

_I looked at him, thinking 'Why our house?'. The man turned and signalled the other robber and started to walk towards the door. I walked over to my sister, who had a bruise forming on her head. "Are you okay?" I asked, "Fine" she said. The man heard us talking and he turned and pulled the trigger. My sister grabbed me and wrapped herself around me. Then suddenly the men started to scream in pain and I could also hear growls from something else. My sister unwrapped herself, both of us staring in shock, as the men had been taken down by a tiger, which was licking its paws._

*End of Flash back*

I was suddenly awakened from my day-dream, by someone clearing their throat. "You know Zane you look pretty funny when you're standing in the middle of the entrance to school and staring into space." Lily said, showing a photo of me. "What did you dream about this time?" Iris said, jumping out of the tree, nearly giving me a heart attack. "Never mind" I said, walking towards Math block. "Come on, we're your friends, we wont tell anyone." Iris said, nearly dragging Lily along. I turned around to see, Lily trying to pull puppy dog eyes, "What ever, I will tell you at break." I said stomping off as the bell rang for classes.

I know it is short but thought you have waited a while for me to upload the first chapter, as you know I wanted some more characters. I also want some ideas for a morphing call. So review/pm me, if liked it and what you want to see in the next chapter.

Purpledragon98


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys for reviewing. I thought I introduced a character, you probably know who his is.

Chapter 2

Today was my first day at my new school, it was a little awkward walking through the gates. Everyone was staring at me for a few seconds and then got back to what ever they were doing. While I was walking down the main path towards the front buildings, I saw a guy just standing in the middle of the path. He was staring into space. I got out my sketch pad, and started drawing him standing there. As I was drawing him, something red under his shirt caught my eye. But stop staring at it when I noticed a girl walking up to him, she was so beautiful, her long reddish-brown hair swinging side to side as she walked and sparkling green eyes. She stopped right in front of him and cleared her throat, grabbing the boy's attention.

"You know it's rude to stare at people" someone said, making me turn around. "Oh, I knew that!" I answered feeling a little stupid. She was staring at me for a few seconds and then started talking again.

"Well, my name is Kacey, hey, what are you drawing?" She said, taking my sketch pad.

"Nothing." I said, trying to grab it back, she pulled away and looked at me in shock. "You were drawing Zane ...Oh my god..." She stopped, shocked.

"What?" I questioned, she started to giggle. "What is so funny?" I asked again. "Are you gay?" She asked, her face going red from laughter. "Or were you staring at Lily, you know she already taken." She said, staring at me and looking over towards Zane and lily who were now talking to another girl. "First I am not gay and second how do you know I like that girl." I asked, as she handed me my pad back. "Just the way you were staring at her." She said picking her bag up and started to walk towards the math's block. "Hey, what is your name?" She asked turning around to face me, her blue eyes sparkling in the sun. "My name is Daruis." I said following her as the bell rang, while I was walking I felt something weird like someone was watching us.

* * *

On Rai (Alien Planet)

"Sir, we have successful invading, Rai." The knight said.

"Well done, did you find their greatest warrior." The Emperor said with an evil smirk. "Yes, bring in the prisoner." The knight said rising his voice.

"Get off me" said the prisoner, trying to get out of the knights grips.

"Kneel before me!" The Emperor said standing up.

"Never!" the Prisoner yelled in frustration.

"Kneel!" The knights said, forcing him to the ground.

"Good, now I want you do something for me." The Emperor said pacing up and down the upper stage.

"What is it?" The prisoner said not daring to look up at the emperor.

"I want you to go to the planet called earth, to find the angel stone." The Emperor said walking around the prisoner.

"And if I don't get the Angel stone." The prisoner asked.

"Your family will suffer the consequences." The Emperor said.

The knights grabbed the prisoner and dragged him to ship that was leaving for Earth.

* * *

On Earth

"Hey, Kacey Who is the new dude." Zane said coming over and hugging me.

"This is Daruis, he was drawing you." I said, looking Daruis with a wide grin. Zane looked at me then at Daruis. "Okay." Zane said rubbing his back of his neck. "I was drawing you when you were standing in the middle of the path, day-dreaming." Daruis said grabbing out his sketch pad.

"Hey guys," Lily said. I saw Daruis turn when he heard her coming. "Hi" Zane and I said. "Hey, I'm Daruis." Daruis said holding his hand out. "Lily" she said shaking his hand.

"Where is Iris?" I asked.

"She is trouble by Mrs. Hammer." Lily said, grabbing out her text books. "So are you going to tell us what happened to you this morning?" Iris said making Zane jump out of his skin. "Sorry, you said this morning you were going to tell us and who are you." Iris said looking over at Daruis.

"Daruis." He said drawing something, I tried to look but he pulled away.

"Well!" I said, looking at Zane.

"Okay, I just had a flash back, long story short; A tiger saved Jesse (Zane's sister) and I from robbers." He said.

"Guys, look at that!" Daruis said.

Please review.

Purpledragon98


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry guys, I am finally on holidays and I have been spending time with my family.

This chapter is going to be longer than usually. I will give you a sneak peak.

**Key: "" talking out loud & '' telepathically or though thought. **

**On Rai**

"oh, isn't the elder; it's just a beautiful day?" The emperor said walking up to the old man.  
"What do you want?" He replied looking up at the conqueror.  
"I have sent out your nephew to find the angel stone, I want you to be my eyes and ears." The emperor said.  
"How?" The elder asked.  
"You know how, your powers." The alien replied.  
"Yes, your highness but I need to get materials." The elder replied, bowing to his new leader.  
"Yes you may." The new king replied.

**On Earth**

'**Guys are you okay?' Still dogging the knights' attacks. **

**'I'm fi... Wait, how did you do that?' Daruis asked rubbing his head.**

**'His powers' Iris said helping Lily**

**'Cool.' Daruis said his face lighting up with joy.**

**'Who is the guy in the red?' Kacey asked, looking towards the red figure.**

**'Well thanks, I love being in spandex.' Zane said **

**'Oops'**

'**I might need a little hand with these knights.' I said getting annoyed at the knights.**

**'Coming!' Zane said running over kicking a knight out of the way.**

**"Silver knight, control the skies." I shouted **

So …. I hope you enjoy that sneak peek. For Chapter 3, I have to still check the grammar and I had to change the start of the chapter. I probably update in a couple of days. For chapter 4 it will be about the new king or the emperor's past.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, I finally have the Third Chapter up. I hope you enjoy. There might be a few grammar mistakes and maybe a few missing words.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Guys look at that." Daruis said. I turned to see a small object (can fit two humans) coming straight at us.

"Iris move." Lily screamed, running towards the front gates, the others following, I could hear some of the other students screaming as the ship gained more speed.

'Iris you either move or get hit by a flying object.' I thought to myself telling my body to move out of the way.

"Iris!" Zane yelled holding lily back.

'And again you either move or be crashed.' I said to my body, trying to persuade it to move. The ship was still gaining speed.

As the spacecraft was about 2 meters away from me, a purple shield appeared and I closed my eyes as the ship was about to smash it. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes to see the ship had moved a few inches to miss the shield, but had scorched some of the grass and buried itself under a thin layer of dirt. I giggled a little when I saw it had taken a head off a stature. As my friends were came running over, I saw my mothers necklace return to its originally colour as the shield faded away. I turned around to see my friends running over to me.

"Holy shit! Iris, are you okay." Kacey said hugging me as tight as she could.  
"Need to breath!" I said gasping for air.  
"Sorry" Kacey said breaking out of the hug.  
"Guys, where is Daruis." I said looking around and noticing him inspecting the space craft.  
"Um, Daruis what are you doing?" Zane asked walking over to him also inspecting the space ship, which had little flames covering a far bit of the ship.  
"You kids there, stay away from it." Sergeant Coles shouted as he ran over to us.  
"We need to clear this area." said Sergeant Coles noticing there was a crowed forming around the space craft.  
"Everyone, the school closed for the mean time." An officer shouts.

"Cool!" Some of the students shouted.  
"That spacecraft is technology that I have seen around." Daruis said, as we followed the other students out of the school grounds. When we were walking towards the beach, I noticed a boy probably the same age as Zane, staring at the spacecraft. His hair was white as snow, had light blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, covered with dust so was his pants were also white and was wearing white shoes, not a brand I have seen around. Maybe they were a new brand I thought. The thing that caught my eye was his necklace, it looked like mine, but instead of purple, his was white with a black symbol in the middle.

'Hello there." Someone said to me. I looked around, but no one was there a part from my friends. "Guys did you hear that?" I asked shaking a little,  
"No" Zane said looking at others than me.  
"You look a little worried, is everything all right?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah" I said, as we start down on a picnic table near the beach.  
'I'm sorry about what happened before and please don't speak out aloud speak through your thoughts.' The voice said calmly.  
'Why are you saying sorry for?' I said still looking around.  
'For nearly hitting you, I was the one in the space craft.' It said again.  
'Oh, okay, well who are you?' I asked.  
'That man over there, the one you were staring at before.' He said. I turned to see the young man.  
'What is your name and where do you come from?' I asked him still facing him.  
'My name is Zig and I come from a planet called Rai.' He said facing me.  
'Come over here and meet my friends.' I said signaling him to come over.  
'Are you sure, there won't do anything to me.' He said sounding a bit frighten.  
'No way, if they do, I will kick their asses.' I said cheerfully.  
'Okay then' Zig said laughing a little as he walked over towards us.  
I turned around to my friends still going on about something.  
"Hey, Iris would you rather go to my house or Lily's house?" Zane asked.  
'I didn't get your name?' Zig asked.  
'Iris' I said then turning to see Zig behind me.  
He was very handsome up close; he was a few inches taller than me and had a brighter good body.  
"Um, who is this?" Daruis asked me looking at me curiously.  
"This is Zig; he was the one who was driving the space... craft." I said playing with my fingers.  
"He what!" Zane yelled lunching himself over the table at Zig, nearly knocking me off.  
"Wait Zane... He" I said, running over to them trying to get Zane off him. But I never noticed how protected over us girls, especially when it came to boys.  
Lily pulled me back as Daruis tried to stop them but was hit by Zane. Zane was throwing punches at Zig but he dogged them, Zig tripped him and held him to the ground. He was breathing heavily. "I had no control over the ship, okay." He said calmly, releasing Zane. But Zane punched him in the gut sending Zig to the ground.  
"Zig!" I screamed running over to Zig.  
"Zane, why would you do that?" Kacey said sitting besides Daruis who held his cheek bone.

"Zane, I think you need to go cool off." Lily said grabbing him by the arm leading him home.

* * *

That was great shot, Zane got me off guard.

"Are you okay?" Iris said shaking.  
"I am fine, he got me good." I said standing up.  
"Um, Zig you said that you didn't control of the space craft." Kacey said helping Daruis up.  
"It malfunctioned when it came into the atmosphere." I said.  
"Guys, do you want to come over to my place?" Kacey said supporting Daruis as started walking towards the richer side of town.  
"Sure." I said and started following them.  
"I think I might go home, thanks Kacey." Iris said waving goodbye and heading the other way.  
'Are you okay?' I asked her though a link.  
'Yeah' she replied  
'If you need help, you know how.' I said, as I followed the others, I sensed a great evil around this town, something bad is going to happen.

* * *

On Rai

"Ah, the elder, Isn't just a beautiful day?" The emperor said walking up to the old man.  
"What do you want?" He replied looking up at the conqueror.  
"I have sent out your nephew to find the angel stone, you will be my eyes and ears." The emperor said.  
"How?" The elder asked.  
"You know how, your powers." The alien replied.  
"Yes, your highness but I need to get materials." The elder replied, bowing to his new leader.  
"Yes you may." The new king replied.

I was flying through the town, which was once a place full of peace and harmony. But now was full coldness and loss of hope. Our king has fallen, my nephew has been forced to find the angel stone and our last hope is my niece who is still mourning from her loss. The Silver knights were defeated, our gods abounded us. The new empire has risen above a once glorious planet. 'Here', walked down an ally towards a sources cabin.  
"How can I help you?" The Witch said bowing to me.  
"The magic spellbound book." I said handing her 10 crystals.  
"Here." She said the book appearing in front of me.  
"Thank you!" I said heading towards the door.  
"You're worried about your nephew," The Witch said looking through a book.  
"Thank you again." I said not wanting to answer

* * *

Around 10 minutes later the elder had returned with a 10 centimetres thick book, most likely full of spells.

"Elder, you have returned." I said as the man bowed before me.  
"I am ready to do the spell." The elder said standing up and flicking through the book.  
The man started to chant something, a round white sphere started to form before him. In the middle of the sphere a picture was forming, it was a man wearing a plain green shirt, with very unusually looking pants they looked faded from the sun. He had short brown hair; he was walking with a girl, who was trying to get a better look at the man's face. She was wearing a very bright pink shirt and a black skirt. She looked like a very spoilt girl. Then I saw that annoying prince who was laughing at the woman and man. Earth was very similar to this useless planet but the people who inhabit the planet all looked different (On Rai people usually have white hair, are also judged on their abilities and powers, unlike earth who judged mostly about people's looks.(not saying EVERYONE does that), not sharing the same personality or even weaknesses. On this worthless planet everyone was mostly judged on their powers, most of the people had wonderful powers like telekinesis, telepathy and the use of magic. My trance was suddenly interrupted by the elder.  
"Sir, it has finished, it sows his every move and..."  
"I want you to show me his thoughts and feelings." I interrupted watching, as sphere showed the woman on top of the man, putting a liquid on the man's face as his winced from the pain, that annoying brat still laughing at them.  
"Sir, it seems that Zig has fallen in love with a girl and has decided to forget the mission you ... gave... him" he said barely dogging fire-ball I throw at him. My blood was boiling; he thinks he can forget everything because of a girl.  
"Send some of the dark knights to earth. Now!" I yelled forming a fire-ball, making the knights finch and then started to contact the other knights.  
"You can not change his mind." The elder said.  
"Quiet!" I yelled throwing the fire-ball at him, dogging the ball of fire-ball again.

* * *

On Earth

"Come on, Kacey I am fine, seriously!" Daruis said trying to stop me looking at is bruise on his face. In the background, Zig was laughing his head off.  
"Zig, please get her away from me."  
"Sorry"  
"Please, Daruis!" I said as he hid behind Zig.  
"That is it!" I yelled lifting my hands above my head, it sent a gash of wind picking up Daruis, I gilded him towards me, Zig had stopped laughing and stared at me in shock, so was Daruis. Who was now pinned to the ground. I crouched (so woman like) beside him, who was now wiggling around.  
"That is totally unfair; I didn't know you had powers!" He said desperately trying to get away.  
"What ever!" I said as he turned to face the ocean.  
I pulled out my water bottle and letting a few droplets of water go. Daruis winced as the water touched his skin, Zig had started laughing again as I realized I was on top of Daruis to stop him from wriggling.  
"Oops!" I said standing and dusting off my pink tights.  
"Guys, look there is Zane, lily and Iris." Zig said pointing over at the beach.  
"Oi, guys." I said grabbing my bag walking over to them, Zig following behind.  
"Well I'm fine." Daruis said sarcastically,running after us.  
"Sorry, dude for that." Zane said shaking Zig's hand.  
"Its fine, I... Ahhhh!" Zig said before he collapsed. Everyone crowed around him, looking at each other on shock.  
"Zig! Zig!" Iris said shaking him lightly.  
"It seems that the prince has fallen." A man said dragging his sword behind him. (He didn't have helmet on. (I can't really describe the knights but search in Google: Ben 10 forever knights, but instead of grey it is black and without them silly skirts. I couldn't remember where I saw these other knights I really wanted. )  
"And who are?" Iris asked walking around him, trailing her finger along his armour.  
"Sir Thomas, leader of the dark knights." He replied.  
"We are here to take you away." Turning around and nearly stabbing iris.

"Knights, charge!" I shouted charging towards the oldest man. He lacked fighting skills; this was going to be an easy fight. He was the easiest opponent ever, compared to the leader of the silver knights.

"You fool; My Emperor has conquered 3 star systems and is coming after this planet next." I said knocking him to the ground.

"Over my dead body, you underestimate me." He said. He started to glow red, I toke a few steps back. He glowed brighter until a red tiger symbol pumped out from his chest. When the light faded, a red-figure replaced the man, he was wearing what looked like spandex, I but could not really tell. It was fully red with very distinct black marks going down most of his right arm (tiger prints). It also had a gold chest plat with a big paw paint in the middle (All of the suits have that symbol, apart from the silver knight (spoiler). His helmet looked like a tiger head.

"Animal Spirit, power up!" He yelled, looking ready to fight again.

"Bring it on!" I said charging at him.

He was much quicker on his feet, many times he was close to hitting me, I was ready for every move he brought upon me.

"Very good, but you lack the fighting skills." I said, blocking his punches, I now was really sick of his pointless moves, so I roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. He fell straight to the ground clutching his stomach. I looked around to see the rest of his friends either locked up or mostly knocked out. Then I noticed the prisoner was gone.

"Looking for me?" Someone said making me turn around and was punched in the face

"It seems the little prince has woken, but again at the wrong time." I replied as the other knights gathered around him.

"The emperor wants you to stick to the mission and forget the Earthlings (I always wanted write that, hehe, sorry.)." Walking around, waiting for him to attack.

"Or has rotting in a prisoner cell made you weak." I said launching myself at him. He full on tackled me to the ground. This time I was going to finish him for good. I kicked him off and flipped back, still keeping in mind that he is able to copy and counter my moves. It was full on hand to hand combat.

It was weird fighting someone, that knew for your whole life. The first time I fought him, I was shocked he traded sides.

"For Aarao (A god from Rai(from Hebrew) sacks, stop this Thomas it is not like you." I said kicking his shins hard, not affecting him as much as I expected.

"Again my friend, I'm not giving up!"

"I'm not falling this time."

He continued throwing punches and kicking trying to knock me down. The other dark knights started to join in, since they started to notice me gaining the upper hand. I noticed that my friends had started to wake up.

'Guys are you okay.' Still dogging useless attacks from the knights and sir Thomas. (It sounds like Batman THE DARK KNIGHT, sorry again.)

'I'm fi... Wait, how did you do that?' Daruis asked rubbing his head.

'His powers' Iris said helping Lily up.

'Cool.' Daruis said his face lighting up with joy.

'Who is the guy in the red?' Kacey asked, looking towards the red-figure.

'Well thanks, I love being in spandex.' Zane said sarcastically

'Oops'

'I might need a little hand with these knights.' I said getting annoyed at the knights.

'Coming!' Zane said.

"Silver knight, control the skies." I shouted.

* * *

Sorry for all the brackets I think I went over a little. Can you guys tell me if I have done Zane's POV. I did talk about the princess in this chapter but she want be include in most of the chapters.

well thanks for reading

Purpledragon98


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4

'I might need a little help with these knights.' I said getting annoyed at the knights.

'I'm coming.' Zane said.

"Silver knights, control the skies." I shouted.

* * *

Zane's POV

One second Zig was standing there, than a man in silver was blocking and punching the knights.

'Um, Zig, have you noticed that Sir Thomas has vanished.' I asked side stepping a knights punch.

'I saw him running towards the water.' Zig said; knocking out two more knights, still wondering way the knights disappear to.

'Daruis and I will get him.' Kacey said, racing towards the beach with Daruis right behind her.

'Wait! Guys.' Zig said

'We will be fine, 'we' promise.' Daruis said.

'And who are you sexy.' I said looking at white figure. Her suit was white (without the skirt) with black markings covering her right arm (swan feathers). Also had a gold chest plate and the helmet looked that like a swan head.

'I thought you had a girlfriend, Idiot.' The white figure said, back flipping over a knight.

'oh, shit, Iris.' I said dogging a knight and punching him in the stomach. 'Please tell me she didn't hear that.'

'Ah, yes I did Zane.' Lily said. She was wearing a yellow suit.

'Now who's in spandex?' I said pointing at her.

'Guys, stop talking and help.' Zig said calmly, taking out two more knights.

'Now we are all spandex, well apart from Daruis and Kacey, we can stop teasing each other.' Lily said punching a knight.

* * *

Daruis's POV

I wasn't into fighting other people, I guess I wasn't the strong type of person but a creative type. My brothers would usually do the heavy lifting and I would do the paper work or something like that.

Kacey was now dragging me down to the beach. "Kacey, you heard what he said. His emperor thingy toke down 3 star systems." I said trying to convince her to go back, but failed. She ignored me and started to walk faster, making me stumble a little. "And I am really bad at fighting."

"Wait." She said suddenly stopping, making me fall face first into the sand.

"Thanks." I said, getting up and brushing myself off.

"Look over there." She mumbled, pointing over to a rock pool about 5 meters away. "Sir Thomas."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Just follow me." She said running over to the rock pool.

"Okay, I guess this another to get a good look around."

As we got closer to the Thomas dude, we saw a giant, mutated crab talking to him. It looked human but its arms were giant claws that could probably crush a few people. Its head was like a crab without the claws and he had a few legs.

"Daruis, come over here." Kacey whispered, ducking behind a large rock.

"Master Javen wants you to capture the humans that follow the prisoner and bring them to Rai." Sir Thomas said to the monster.

"It would my pleasure." The creäture said, bowing to Sir Thomas. Than they both disappeared.

"We need to get back to the others." Kacey said turning to me.

"You humans are not going anywhere." The monster said, appearing in front of us.

Kacey's POV

"Sorry, not today." I said looking at a creäture. "Only a mother would love that face." I whispered to Daruis who chuckled.

"And who are you? Mega Crab, Crabby, Crab Con." Daruis said

"Cancer the Crab spirit and I work for Emperor Javen." Cancer said snaring at us.

"We'll stick with Crabby." Daruis said, standing up, probably as shocked as me.

"We need to get back to the others, now." I whispered looking at the Crab from the corner of my eye.

"Kacey move!" Daruis shouted pushing me out-of-the-way.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short, I start day-dreaming if I do something for to long. But next Chapter will also be a short chapter.

I Don't Own Power rangers

and sorry about the grammar mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5

On Rai

30 years ago – Mother POV

"Madam, you have a baby boy." The wizard said, handing me the baby, I sighed with relief.

"What is his name?"

"Javen" I answered, looking upon my son, his beautiful white hair and clearest blue eyes in the world.

"Sorry, Sir, but do you know his power?" I asked, before he left the room

"Yes, fire." He said, leaving me and Javen alone.

"I wish your father could have seen you." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

10 years later – Mother POV

"Mum, Mum, look at this!" Javen screams from the backyard. I went outside to see Javen balancing on fire-ball.

"Well done, Honey." I said clapping, as he flipped off and as he landed the fire-ball exploded into little flames.

"Hey, mum, when is the King coming to our place?" He asked

"Honey, why would he come to our place for?" I replied, forming a water bubble over the plants.

"My friends said once your able to control your powers, he will come to con…. Con…"

"Congratulate you." I finished for him

"Yeah."

"Honey, he only visits the richer towns." I said watering the flowers that danced in perfect formation with the wind.

"Oh, why is that?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling brightly as played with a small fire-ball.

"Well, our powers are less in important unlike the silver Knight and the witch's and wizard's powers" I replied. "Come on, let's go have some dinner." I said grabbing his hand and walked inside.

* * *

5 years later – Javen's POV

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' I thought to myself. 'Why can't stupid wizards just heal my mum, for Aarao sucks?' I have been in this corridor of the healing centre for over two hours and no one is telling me my mum is okay, all I know is that she caught in a blast that destroyed the community centre and killed everyone in a 10 meter radius, mum was just outside that zone, but was still effected.

A man who also was waiting told me that the Queen died in the aftermath of the blast to save her children.

"Ah, Javen Waters." A mage said walking down the corridor.

"Yes" I said standing to see a very disappointed man.

"I am very sorry, but your mother didn't make." He said.

I was so angry that you probably tell because heat was radiating off me, because the mage looked pretty frightened. "And I'm guessing you fixed them royal brats." I shouted at him, covering myself with blue flames. The man looked at me in horror

'"Um, sir, I think you need to calm down." He said slowly backing away.

"I will calm down when someone pays for this." I said grabbing the man's shirt roughly.

"Sir, I think you need to calm down." A squeaky voice said behind me. I turned around to see a boy around 5 years old and a girl about 3 years old holding his hand.

"Pardon." I said dropping the man.

"I think you need to calm down." He said again squeezing the girl hand harder.

"Oh, isn't it the brave little prince." I laughed at the prince.

"Z, we, let, daddy help." Princess asked

"Your father won't ever see you again." I said advancing on them.

"Zoey run." The prince screamed I started throwing fire balls at them. The boy dodged every one I throw, what stunned me more was the fire-balls he started throwing.

"No royals have the power of fire." I said shocked as he started throwing blue fire balls. (Ok, Royals don't control elements; Royals are usually magic or very rare powers.)

"You would be surprised what he also can, stand down kid before you get hurt." A man said as he came around the corner.

'Shit, Javen, you idiot you have to get out of here.' I thought to myself.

'_Go to Port Aarao, There is a spacecraft waiting for you, I will explain later.' _The mystery voice said

'_How can I trust you?'_

'_You wouldn't trust your own uncle.'_

"Sorry, sir I have to go but next time someone is going to die." I said running towards the exit.

King's POV

"Sir, he disappeared." A silver Knight said as other knights helped the Mages and other healers up.

I looked at my son who was hugging his sister; Zoey had tears flowing down her cheeks as Zig was saying calming words to her. "Send out a squad, to search the outer rim of Rai." I said to Captain Lang.

"Yes, Sir." He said, "Squad A, prepare a ship, now!" Captain Lang said into his communicate. Some of the silver knights headed towards the exit, while the others started to fix the healing center's main corridor.

"Zig, Zoey are you both alright." I asked walking over towards them.

"Yes, father, we are alright." Zig said looking Zoey who nodded in agreement.

"Let us go home." I said picking up Zoey and grabbing Zig's hand and walking out of the healing centre.


End file.
